Behind the Pixels
by Soursugar88
Summary: Maybe it is Turbo to want a friend, or a medal, or a piece of pie every once in a while. A side of Turbo no one ever saw before. Drabble. Genre... Unpredictable.


_A/N: Hullo. Um, see, am I the only one, when I was watching the movie, when Ralph asked "Is it Turbo to want a friend? Or a medal? Or a piece of pie every once in a while? Is it Turbo to want more out of life?" Am I the only one who thought the zombie said "yes"? Well, a plot bunny formed, a bunch of crazy stuff happened, I added a little drabble to the mix and... This happened. The chapters all take place in order. Can range to lighthearted to serious, cause that's how I roll. _

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter one: Pie Thief Anniversary

Turbo was sitting in Tapper alone, with his head rested in his hands, staring at the counter. Not the best way to celebrate the first anniversary of his game.

"Turbo."

He lifted his head and glanced upwards at the sound of his name. Tapper was looking at the racer with pity.

"What are you doing here, on the first anniversary of your game?" The bartender inquired, "You should be celebrating!"

"I _am_ celebrating," Turbo replied dully. Tapper gave a sympathetic look and patted Turbo on the shoulder, as a small comforting gesture. Turbo cracked a small forced smile and trudged out of the game.

* * *

If you asked Turbo if he liked his game, he would say he loved racing during the day, but at night he preferred to be out of the game. There wasn't much to do there, and the two other racers never really talked with Turbo. He didn't even know the twins' names. It didn't help that the three had to share one slowly opened the door to the house, as not to be noticed by the twins. He tried to slink upstairs, without the twins seeing him. They were turned around away from the door and Turbo, excitedly talking about something. Turbo winced as the floorboards creaked under his feet, and the twins both turned their heads towards Turbo. He scowled at them.

"What?" He asked stonily.

"Congratulations," the nicer twin said.

"Whatever."

The twin's smile faltered, and he turned back around to continue his conversation. Turbo trudged upstairs, wondering what to do to continue 'celebrating' the first anniversary of TurboTime. He used to sneak off to Fix-it Felix JR at night to eat parts of pie that the Nicelanders left out to cool. A pie thief, as it were. He really liked doing it, actually. It was second on his list, right under racing. He decided to sneak out of the window, to avoid the twins. Turbo remembered that there was another window right under his, and the twins were facing it. Turbo sucked in a breath and climbed out of the window, keeping his legs tucked in close to himself. He grunted as he swung himself side to side, finally letting go when he was sideways, so he would fly off to the side, away from the window. He winced as he hit the grass away from the house. Turbo picked himself up and walked towards the games' exit. Once he reached Fix-it Felix JR, his mood has improved... A little. Turbo looked straight up Niceland Apartments and he saw a pie on one of the windowsills, near the top of the building. Turbo sighed and started to climb up the building using the windowsills. His arms were tired from climbing up the building, but Turbo didn't care as he thought about the pie. He peeked through the window, and saw all the Nicelanders and Felix in the apartment.

"Now, I'm all out of flour," Nicelander Mary's voice was faint through the window, "so no more pies tonight, only the one I put out on the windowsill just now." Turbo cracked a smile at the scent of the pie, and took the pie in his hands, and scooped out a little, and started eating his favorite-

_HOT!_

Turbo dropped the pie and spat out what was in his mouth in surprise. Then, he remembered: he always took the pie down with him, and let it cool some more, and now since he forgot to do that one thing, his pie was now splattered all over the ground. Turbo sighed and began to climb down the building, unconsciously going off to the side as well. He gasped as his foot slipped, and he fell off the windowsill, and parallel to the building, right above the mud puddle. He landed in the puddle with a splat. Turbo got up, spitting out mud from his mouth, and trudging towards the exit, the little square dandelion fluff clinging to his feet and the mud. Turbo thought about going to Tapper and getting hammered, but he was tired after climbing up a building to get some pie that he ended up dropping. Turbo retired to his game tired, muddy, and covered in pie. Turbo reached the house and peeked around. No twins. They must have been asleep. Turbo decided to follow suit, trudging upstairs and flopping on his bed, out faster than you could say "Turbo-Tastic."

* * *

_ A/N: whoa... Tiny first chapter. There actually are little square dandelions and dandelion fluff on the ground in Fix-it Felix JR. _

_review... It shall make me happy. _


End file.
